1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a coin receiving and wrapping machine, more specifically to a machine for receiving coins and counting and wrapping the coins in the form of a predetermined number of coins in a stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in financial companies such as a bank, a massive number of coins are collected from retail stores, then counted and sorted as a daily work. Similarly, in taxi companies, a great amount of money is necessary to be collected from drivers, counted and sorted in a proper way.
For this purpose, a work for counting and classifying the money is necessary in the bank each when money is carried by an employee who collects money. In taxi company, such work is needed each when a taxi driver brings the day's takings. In a conventional process, such money at first is introduced to a receiving machine in which fake coins are excluded and only proper coins are allowed to be sorted and counted. Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 55-92990, which is laid open to the public on July 14, 1980, discloses a conventional receiving machine as aforementioned. Thereafter, the coins are introduced into a wrapping machine in which the coins are sorted according to the denomination of coin and wrapped by a predetermined number of coins( a wrapping includes usually 50 coins). Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 59-84721, which is laid open to the public on May 16, 1984, discloses such a conventional coin wrapping machine.
However, the conventional money processing as aforementioned has a disadvantage that both coin receiving machine and coin wrapping machine are necessary to that effect. This means that the work for receiving and wrapping coins are complicated because the money must be transferred from the receiving machine to the wrapping machine, and that a large working space is necessary for placing the receiving and wrapping machines. In addition, there may be a problem of safety when the money is transferred between two machines. The money receiving work is necessary to be done each when the money is carried. On the other hand, the wrapping work can be efficiently done as the amount of coins to be wrapped is increased. Accordingly, in the conventional money processing, it is necessary to provide a proper means independently for safekeeping the money temporarily before the coin wrapping work. Further, the conventional coin wrapping machine as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 59-84721 is disadvantageous in that coins are wrapped in size order of diameter thereof because a denomination of coins of larger diameter than a predetermined denomination of coins can be introduced to a coin accumulating section. In other words, in the conventional coin wrapping machine, it is impossible to select a denomination of coins of smaller diameter to be wrapped among various denominations of coins.